


Surprised

by ZuzuSara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, PDA, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Public Display of Affection, VictUuri, Victor surprises yuuri, Victuri, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 - the Kiss, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzuSara/pseuds/ZuzuSara
Summary: A short fic from the perspective (1st person) of Yuri Katsuki leading up to, during, and right after the kiss from episode 7. Pretty much Yuri's POV written for that whole scene:)





	Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Me trying to interpret the kiss from episode 7 into words (Yuri Katsuki's words, that is).  
> Hope y'all like!

“Here’s a man who’ll go above and beyond our expectations, Katsuki Yuri!”

I can hear the announcer shouting out praise and comments on how surprising I was in my freeskate program this time around, the audience likely feeling- judging by their cheers- the same. I’ve even surprised myself; making the impulsive decision to do a quadruple flip instead of a toe loop right at the end, where my fatigue would be at its peak. But, also surprisingly, I’m barely tired at all. In fact, I feel more energetic than the times I’ve performed _with_ a decent amount of sleep. I figured I would be more relaxed after that crying fit I had earlier, but not to _this_ extent. And yet somehow, throughout my whole freeskate, I felt so, well, _free._ Nothing could stop or slow me down, and I had even attempted- no, _achieved_ a more difficult jump at the end than what was originally planned.

I breathe heavily in my finishing pose, cheeks hot from exertion, heart pounding and blood thrumming. The performance felt great. _I_ feel great.

But Victor... why is he covering his face?

Is he crying? Is he mad?

Which is it?

I try to ignore Victor for now- I’ll be meeting him in a moment at the edge of the rink anyway- and turn away from him to hold my arms out to the audience, thanking them as well as basking in their applause. But I can’t seem to fully appreciate it, as all I can think about is Victor’s reaction. It worried and kind of hurt me that he seemed upset- not that I feel that way about coaches’ disappointment all the time- but I don’t think I’m deserving of it right now! If performers _feel_ that they did well, then they probably did. So… was my judgment wrong? Did I enhance the good parts in my head too much? Did the quad flip and lack of tension and fatigue not make up for the small handful of mistakes I made? It felt like it did…

I can’t help it- I turn back around to check if Victor looks any different, but, to my confusion, he’s not in the same place I last saw him. Instead, I catch his easily recognizable form of silver hair and brown coat a little to the right, running towards the gap in the barrier surrounding the rink. So, without wasting any more time, I make my way in that direction too.

Quickly picking and gliding my way across the ice, I notice how he doesn’t look as put-off as he did just a bit ago- more like he’s desperate and frantic to meet me, and as if there’s a certain urgency to do it as soon as possible. Weird.

Victor makes it to our shared destination before me, as expected, and rests his hand on top of the short wall to lean forward slightly and catch his breath. My heart flutters a bit: even if he’s upset with me (although he doesn’t really appear to be now), Victor will still rush to meet me after each performance by the edge of the rink, if he wasn’t already there. The adoration for that, for _Victor,_ gives me more of the confidence I felt finishing my performance, than concern for what he thought of it. So, I hold my arms out as I ride the last of my momentum to the divide in the wall, calling excitedly to him, “Victor!” And I can’t help the slight smile on my face as I voice what I feel is true, without any hesitation or doubt (unlike many things I say): “I did great, right?”

He stands up and flips his hair off to the side a bit, back to his elegant and effortless persona, and smiles languidly at me with a nod. Then something unexpected, but pleasantly surprising, happens.

My blades aren’t pushing me forward anymore- something has halted my movement, or more like some _one._ I get a glimpse of the stadium’s ceiling and its lights, right before all that takes up my vision is Victor. He had practically launched himself at me while I was still on the ice, wrapping me in a sudden embrace- his arms around my neck with one gloved hand in the hair at the back of my head, and I’m sure I must be falling backwards towards the ice now. But that, and everything else other than Victor, barely seems to register in my mind at this moment.

All that registers is the fact that I can see every shade of blue or green or tone in between in Victor’s half-lidded eyes, and the spots where his soft-looking, pink lips glisten temptingly. All that registers is the fact that our faces are closer together than they’ve ever been before, and that the distance only continues to lessen. All that registers is the fact that I’m far too surprised to be able to respond in any way to all of this- unable to hold Victor back or close my eyes as he does his, prior to closing the space between us. The space between our _mouths._ Instead, all I can do is widen my eyes reflexively at the realization of what is happening.

All I have time to process is that the sensation is soft, but the force is not (the only thing I’ve reasonably expected since skating over to meet Victor- he _did_ kind of throw himself at me). And then, the moment is over. I was barely even bothered by the fall onto the cold, hard ice, and now I hear, but don’t react, to the sound of another crashing wave of ovation all around us. Victor, lying on top of me with his face in my neck, arms in the same position, and me, eyes still wide and now blinking in disbelief over his shoulder with my arms lightly resting on his back, trying to wrap my head around the moment that passed so quickly but seemed to last so long. Everything had seemed like it was in slow-motion, but now, that feeling on my lips was so quick to leave that I wonder if it was even there to begin with.

No, it had to be. Victor wasn’t always tucked into my neck, and that feeling against my mouth was not imagined. There’s a reason my cheeks are hotter than they were before from simply physical exertion.

But… is it really possible? I mean, logically, it makes sense, but also logically, it doesn’t. I almost can’t believe it: did Victor- _Victor Nikiforov_ \- seriously just _kiss me?_

Victor then pulls back- immediately making me miss the intimacy- and looks down at me with one of his hands still under my head (ah, so that’s partly why hitting the ice wasn’t so bad) and the other assisting in holding himself up. There is so much admiration in his face and voice that my heart flutters again as I gape at him in wonder and incredulity.

“This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me.” He says with a hint of a blush, bangs and eyes and smile as gorgeous as ever.

_So it did happen._

I smile back, because Victor can be a bit infectious sometimes, and because I just got confirmation that he actually _did_ kiss me. “Really?” As in, what happened really happened? As in, I just surprised, not upset you in my performance, and that I did so to the extent that you felt the need to top it? And as in, really? Are you sure that’s the only reason you kissed me? Because that look you’re giving me is kinda telling me otherwise.

Wow… Victor really has made me more confident. It wasn’t just the Eros he brought out in me.

Seems like my freeskate performance this time around didn’t spare anyone in terms of surprise, not even myself, indirect as it may be.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! Or any types of comments, I love 'em! Well, not hate types obvs, but I haven't even seen any of those on this site so far anyway:)


End file.
